


Found

by KT_ExReplica



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Demonic Possession, Immortal Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Murder, Nonbinary Yubel (Yu-Gi-Oh), Other, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_ExReplica/pseuds/KT_ExReplica
Summary: Yuki Judai never made it to the entrance duels on time.But the events of the dark world still come.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 6





	Found

“Judai, Judai...”

Judai wakes abruptly, textbook pages sticking to his face, his ears ringing from the voice inside his head. It’s almost summer, his first summer ever at Domino High.  
The fuzz in his brain is not from the ringing of cicadas buzzing outside, it’s something else. It’s deeper, richer than anything organic.

Duel Academia Island glints across the ocean scross the bay, reminding him of his incredible failure and the end of his dreams to enroll. There was no such thing as transferring in no matter the credit history, so he had taken to doing what he did best, dropping out.

He’s restless though, like an itch that won’t be scratched and his deck thrums with an energy it will never know. It lies in its worn deck box, a faceless card on the top. He probably won’t duel this summer, just like how he hadn’t the entire school year. It hurts briefly to know he’s only ever going to be mediocre.

The bell rings and it takes genuine effort from him to haul ass and out of the school gates, dragging his feet the whole time.

He takes a detour, several. He can’t stand the thought to returning home, on time, he’s always on time now, to the disappointment of his parents. This or that teacher has already informed them of his failing grades, his lack of interest and participation. He’s written of course, requesting audience with the examination board at the Duel Academy, hoping to have a high stakes duel in which he would win to earn his spot that rightfully was his.

If he hadn’t been late.

He’s taken a wrong turn as the sun began to set, it didn’t occur to him that he’d just been… wandering. Aimlessly this whole time.

“Juuudai, my love. Judai-Judai-“ The voices in his head rasp and coil through his synapses. His head and heart hurt and Judai collapses beside empty dumpsters. Empty, useless just like him but even trash cans held purpose and what purpose did he have?

“Oh darling… seeing you cry makes me want to love you more. More than ever. Come closer.”

Judai wasn’t crying, he hasn’t cried since he was an infant, or at least that’s how he thought it had been. He focuses his blurry gaze on the space between the alley wall and the dumpster. Claws peek out in the shadow, unmoving and when he lies down on his stomach for a better look, the shift slightly. Shy.

“You have grown my Judai. My darling…”

The claw hand… was speaking.

Judai on instinct alone reaches into the dank shadows and makes first contact with the alien entity beneath. It feels like hellfire, he screams as it lunges forth. Purple veins whipping out from its rotting stump, flesh charred at the edges graft onto his outstretched arm. Clinging onto him when he tumbles back, fighting the corruption as the alien claws neatly slot over his right finger tips.  
And then it is complete.

Judai stands flexing his demon hand, watching in rapture at the raw muscle undulating with the small action. He feels great now, the voice in his head sounds closer.

Affectionate.

It caresses his tender hidden ears and phantom hands grip at his waist.

“Do not be afraid. I will protect you my darling.”

Judai smiles, it feels wrong. His consciousness slips.

*

“Roughly around 7 PM last night, two waste disposal professionals’ bodies were found along dice avenue. Their corpses were found strewn across the length of an alley. It is believed they were making the nightly rounds when they were attacked by what seemed like an incredibly large and wild animal. Both men were dismembered thoroughly and on the parts recovered, the coroner’s found deep scores in their flesh that may have been caused by large blades, however no weapon was found at the gristly crime scene.”

Haruto Yuki turns off the television with a deep chested sigh. Judai had not returned home last night, and while it was annoying but not uncommon for their son to take off and spend a night with a school friend, he would often text.

Both his and his wife’s phone lay silent all night.

“Any news from Judai.” Mei asks, she looks tired, has been ever since their son’s grades flatlined.

“Nothing.”

“He better have a good excuse for when he does come home.” She says, tone light but he knows it will be another fight that ends in her shutting them both out. Her hands shake profusely and Haruto can see how bitten down her nails are.

Haruto has nothing else to say, he does wonder what he’s done to accumilate such karma. A wife on the cusp of constant nervous breakdown, a dropout son and a minimum 72 hour working week.

“He better come home.” Mei repeats hands and fingers curling in tight, so tight he can hear her knuckles pop.

*

Judai was home. It wasn’t home home like the home his parents brought him into when he was born, no.

His palace towers above the dark world and it’s his alone.  
There have been many changes recently but none more than himself, with the voices in his head guiding him he wore armor wrought from coldest obsidian mythril.

“Soon it will be ours.” The voice croons, alien tongues slithering in one ear and out the other. Sensual and addicting in their foreign whispers.

“What will” Judai asks. The monsters flanking him flinch.

“Everything.” The voice purrs, phantom hands grip his waist, the tips of long claws just barely applying pressure.

Judai exhales. He likes the sound of that.


End file.
